Una cita con ¿Un desconocido?
by bonavenir
Summary: Ranma rechinaba los dientes mientras leía la carta, casi la arruga y la destroza en pequeños pedacitos, de no ser porque su conciencia le recordó que estaba de infraganti en el cuarto de Akane. Ranma, esperaba que la chica no se estuviese tomado todo el asunto enserio...


_Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, escribo sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener_

* * *

><p><strong>Una cita con… ¿un desconocido?<br>**CAPITULO 1  
><em>La carta<em>

Los habitantes de Nerima festejaban con gran felicidad el inicio de las vacaciones de Otoño, todos esperaban con ansias los festivales navideños que la ciudad les brindaba y se preparaban para disfrutar de sus días libres al máximo, no obstante esta felicidad no se veía reflejada en la familia Tendo, ya que con más días libres que tuvieran Akane y Ranma, se avecinaban más problemas para ellos entorno a los celos, las discusiones, las peleas y una que otra acosadora voluptuosa que acosaba al joven Saotome, cosa que Akane no disfrutaba para nada.

Aunque Ranma y Akane peleaban mucho, había momentos en los que compartían sin discusión alguna y un mañana ese fue uno de los tantos momentos.

- Chicos ¿pueden traerme las cosas para preparar la cena? – Preguntaba Kasumi a los prometidos, quienes se encontraban sentados viendo la tv.

Ranma se paro al instante y Akane realizo una inclinación con su cabeza y se fue junto a su prometido. Ya fuera, caminaban hacia la tienda más próxima por los víveres, cuando una molesta chica se abalanzó al cuello de Ranma.

- Ranma, mi amor. – Decía Shampoo, frotando su cuerpo contra el de Ranma.

- Shampoo – Dijo el chico tratando de quitar a la chica de su cuello, que al parecer, ya había poseído por completo.

Más temprano que tarde Akane reacciono golpeando a su prometido, despegando a la pareja.  
>- ¡Iré a buscar los víveres sola, puedes seguir coqueteando con Shampoo! – seguido de esto Akane salió caminando indignada de la escena, dejando a un Ranma conmocionado.<p>

Un poco más tarde, después de hacer mil trucos para quitarse a Shampoo de encima, Ranma consigo alcanzar a Akane.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

- Nada, ¿terminaste de coquetear con Shampoo?

- ¿Coquetear? ¡Pero si ella se me abalanzo! Y encima me golpea una machorruda como tú ¿Pero qué te pasa?

Akane volvió a golpear a Ranma por sus comentarios nada amistosos y siguió caminando de vuelta a casa.

Más tarde Akane llegó a casa.

- Ya regrese. – grito Akane, detrás de ella llego Ranma pero antes de que pudiesen parpadear un chico misterioso arribo a su puerta y le entrego una carta a la chica. - ¿Mmm, disculpe?

El chico, quien estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza, sin dejar más que visto sus ojos, le guiño y antes de que ambos reaccionaran, desapareció entre un humo blanco que el mismo provoco utilizando algún tipo de truco.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – pregunto un confundido Ranma.

Akane frunció el ceño. – No lo sé, pero me entrego esto.

- Que extraño… ábrelo.

- Si – Akane abrió la carta y saco una hoja roja doblada que olía a perfume, la abrió y esta contenía una rosa de fondo plasmada en el papel, comenzó a analizarla. – Que raro no tiene remitente.

- ¿Para quién va dedicada? – pregunto un curioso Ranma.

La chica repaso la carta con sus ojos y empezó a leerla para sí misma, al parecer el contenido era algo muy bueno ya que ella se sonrojo tanto que no pudo ocultarlo. Al observar esto, Ranma frunció el ceño preguntándose el porqué de la reacción de Akane.

- ¿Qué sucede, que dice?

Akane lo miro por unos segundos, tomo un respiro y empezó a leerla. – _"Querida Akane Tendo, te he estado viendo desde hace un tiempo, desde la primera vez que te vi no he dejado de pensar en ti, ni he dejado de buscarte en cada lugar que visito, queriéndome reencontrar contigo. Investigando, pude saber tu hermoso nombre, Akane y no he dejado de pensar que para mí ya no eres más una desconocida, pero pese a esto, aun no puedo mostrarme ante ti, es por ello que, incluso la entrega de este documento fue completamente misterioso y desconocido… pero primero quiero que sepas de mi y conocernos en un futuro… para ti con toda mi admiración 3 "_ – al terminarla de leer se volvió a sonrojar y puso una de sus manos en su mejilla. – Vaya, quien sea, sabe escribir muy bien.

Ranma frunció el ceño y tomo la carta de las manos de Akane, leyéndola de nuevo y tratando de identificar de quien se podía tratar, al instante, una imagen atravesó por su mente. – ¡Ryoga!

- ¿He? – pregunto Akane

- No, no nada, es solo que… - apretó los puños y casi arruga la carta de no ser porque Akane la rescato antes de que pasase. - ¿Cómo no te puedes preocupar por esto? Es un acosador y te ha estado observando desde hace tiempo, ¡lo admite! Estas en peligro, No seas boba ,quita esa cara de ilusión y empieza a preocuparte.

Akane sonrió de una manera desafiante. – Acaso Ranma Saotome esta celoso de mi admirador secreto…

Ranma se congelo al instante y un escalofrió recorrió su torneado cuerpo, ¡claro que estaba celoso! Sobre todo porque ni él lo había podido hacer a pesar de que muchas veces pensó en escribirle una carta, tal vez en anonimato pero que ella supiese que allí había alguien que la apreciaba, alguien muy cerca… y que ahora exista un tipo que le diga todo eso a SU PROMETIDA, que osado, pero sabía bien quien pudo haber sido.

- Co… ¡¿Cómo dices eso?! Solo estoy… - se rasco la cabeza por detrás, "_celoso"_ era la palabra, pero no la iba a decir. – Preocupado, si eso, preocupado, aunque pensándolo bien no debo estarlo, sabes cuidarte perfectamente y tú sabrás si te ilusionas con esas cosas.

Akane suspiro sonriente de saber que Ranma se preocupaba por ella, tomo la carta y entro a casa. – Te prometo que tendré cuidado, pero no creo que sea nada malo si alguien me escribe algo lindo de vez en cuando ¿sabes? – se sonrojo. – Es bello que alguien piense en ti de esa manera.

El brillo que destilaba Akane era tan singular que en ese momento Ranma se enfureció por completo, no podía pensar más en que alguien trataba de tener el amor de Akane y el, no lo iba a permitir, por que el único que puede pensar esas cosas tan maravillosas de la chica, era él.  
>Ranma frunció el ceño y entro a casa. - No deberías bajar la guardia de cualquier forma, no me gustaría que te pasara algo por una cosa tan simple como una carta.<p>

Akane se sonrojo, el comportamiento de Ranma en momentos como esos era encantador. – Lo sé, Ranma… no te preocupes por mí. – le saco la lengua y subió un tanto contenta hacia su habitación, Ranma, sin duda, tendría que descubrir quién era el emisor de aquella carta.

En toda la noche el joven Saotome no pude descansar, rodaba en su futon teniendo pesadillas en las que Akane se veía con un tipo desconocido e incluso en varias de ellas, se podía ver la cara de Ryoga y también, incluso, de Kuno, pero él se levantaba justo cuando la abrazaban o besaban. Sudado y con una sensación de terror en su interior se levanto hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua.

- ¡Demonios! No puedo dejar de darle vueltas a esa maldita situación de la carta. – se sacudió el pelo exasperado al seguir preocupado por el hecho. – Pero es solo una carta no es como si me fueran a arrebatar a Akane o… - agacho la vista y en ese momento pudo recordar uno de sus sueños en los que un chico guapo se acercaba a Akane y la abrazaba mientras se burlaban de un Ranma descuidado. - ¡Rayos no! – grito. – Tengo que descubrir quién hizo esa carta, solo así podre estar en paz. – suspiro.

Temprano por la mañana, Ranma salió del dojo a toda prisa, al salir, busco en cada rincón de Nerima a ese despistado muchacho de la pañoleta, que afortunadamente encontró extraviado en el parque.

- ¡Ryoga! – grito Ranma un tanto entusiasmado de haberlo encontrado, al fin.

- Ranma... – Contesto Ryoga, lanzándole ese pesado paraguas que siempre portaba en su espalda y que Saotome logro esquivar.

- He estado buscándote por todos lados, no quiero pelear contigo, solo quiero preguntarte algo.

- ¿Algo? No tengo nada que hablar contigo, si quieres saber algo sobre mí, primero tendrás que ganarme en una pelea. – Ryoga se lanzó hacia Ranma con pose de pelear pero Ranma en verdad quería saber de una buena vez, así que esquivo con ajileza el ataque y tomo a Ryoga por detrás, aprisionándolo.

- Escucha solo quiero saber… ¿tu le escribiste una carta cursi a Akane?

- ¿Una carta de amor dices?- Ryoga bufo enfadado. - ¡Ya no lo he podido hacer por que la única vez que lo hice tu lo evitaste a toda costa, maldito Ranma! – Grito enfurecido, al parecer el recordar el hecho lo había molestado aún más.

Ranma soltó a Ryoga y suspiro. – Tenía la esperanza de que hubieras sido tú… Bueno, me voy.

- ¿Cómo te vas sin terminar esto? – Ryoga se le lanzo en plan de pelea pero Ranma solo le sonrió, lo golpeo en la cabeza con su pie, tirándolo y salió brincando por los tejados.

- Si no fue Ryoga… ¿Quién pudo haber sido?

Más tarde Ranma llegó a casa, el desayuno había pasado pero Kasumi le indico que le había guardado un plato de arroz en la cocina, el chico fue por él y posteriormente fue a la sala a ver la televisión mientras disfrutaba de su desayuno, allí también estaba Akane, quien leía con mucho afán una carta blanca, se notaba muy interesada en su contenido por que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillaban, ante lo que Ranma frunció el ceño preguntándose si se trataba de otra carta de amor anónimo.

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto lees con esa cara de boba? - pregunto curioso.

Akane suspiro y doblo la carta. Luego le sonrió. – Me volvió a llegar una carta como la de ayer.

Ranma empezó a comer más rápido, estaba lleno de ira y en su mente rondaba la palabra _"¡¿Quién rayos!?"._ – Así… y esta vez que dice.

La chica le sonrió, se levanto y le dio una palmadita en la frente. – N-a-d-a - luego puso su dedo índice en su boca. – Es un secreto. – Dio un brinco hacia enfrente y salió bailando hacia su cuarto.

Ranma quedo boquiabierto, esa carta parecía aun más intensa que la anterior pues Akane se veía mucho más feliz y contenta y claro que tenía que saber que decía y buscar pistas sobre la persona que le mandaba cartas a su chica. Por ello, cuando la noche cayo, cuando todos estaban completamente dormidos, Ranma se escabullo con mucho cuidado en la habitación de su prometida, percatándose de no hacer ruido alguno para no recibir golpes mal interpretados de Akane y comenzó a buscar por todas partes esa maldita carta; debajo de la cama, en el armario e incluso en los cajones de ropa interior en donde se sonrojo al observar las tremendas cosas que la chica usaba bajo su ropa, de cualquier forma siguió buscando hasta que la encontró, en un pequeño cofre donde la chica guardaba sus joyas, las guardaba como si fueran algo ya preciado y esto hizo que Ranma detestara eso, hasta el punto de no soportarlo, en ese lugar no debía haber más que fotos de ellos dos, los regalos de navidad que él le había dado o alguno que otro recuerdo de sus aventuras, ¡no una estúpida carta de quien sabe quien!. Bufo y sin aguantar más, abrió la carta en ese preciso instante y empezó a leerla.

"_Akane, me entere que recibiste mi carta en persona y no me da más que emoción el hecho de que conozcas ya lo que siento por ti, me hubiese gustado poder observar tu hermoso rostro mientras repasabas con tus bellos ojos aquellas letras que te revelaba, pero no pude y espero pronto hacerlo, pero, como te lo dije, quiero conquistarte de una forma especial, quiero que te enamores de mi y por ello acudo a la escritura que se es bien sabido que puede llegar a conquistar a las chicas, de cualquier forma espero sorprenderte con cada una de ellas y poco a poco iré revelándote mi identidad, con pistas y uno que otro dato sobre mí, tal vez te preguntes ¿Por qué hago esto y no me muestro de una buena vez? Pero, sabes… siempre me han gustado los juegos y siempre me ha gustado que la gente se conozca de una forma única._

También me gustaría recibir respuestas tuyas sobre lo que te escribo, eso no me haría más que feliz. Espero recibir cartas tuyas pronto, con todo mi amor para ti 3."

Ranma rechinaba los dientes mientras leía la carta, casi la arruga y la destroza en pequeños pedacitos, de no ser porque su conciencia le recordó que estaba de infraganti en el cuarto de Akane. Antes de regresarla, busco alguna pista pero no encontró nada, tendría que esperar a que llegase otra para saber más, solo esperaba que Akane no fuese muy tonta y creyera toda las boberías que alguien escribía en el papel.

_**Continuara…**_

Se me ocurrió una idea para esta historia, que les parece si ustedes me ayudan a escribirla? : ) No es que carezca de neuronas que me den ideas, pero quiero que participen en ella, quiero hacer algo diferente, no si esto se considere legal o no Jajaja, solo me gustaría saber sus opiniones y tratarlas de ajustar a mi historia. ¿Cómo ven? ¿les gustaría ser editores de una escritora practicante? Ah pero antes que nada, ¿les agrado? Me gustaría conocer mucho sus opiniones y además ideas, a ustedes, ¿Quién les gustaría que fuese la persona que le escribe esas cartas a Akane? ¿Alguien inventado o alguien de la serie? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo les gustaría que actuara Ranma? Con una sola palabra basta. Gracias por seguirme y leerme, ésta historia es de ustedes y para ustedes 3

Por cierto ya sé que tengo una historia empezada u. u y no es por qué no quiera seguirla pero necesito poner mis ideas en orden pero si seguirá y tengo que mejorar algunas cosas que me indicaron que hacia mal & muchas gracias a quien me lo dio a notar, es difícil a veces ajustar a los personajes en una historia, a lo que plasmaron los verdaderos autores, pero de eso se trata esto, de aprender y tratar de ser mejores. En fin. Nos leemos muy pronto.


End file.
